The present invention relates to a holding harness with a urine collecting device for horses, with a head part which is detachable from the collecting pouch. The holding harness with urine collecting device according to the invention is intended in particular for obtaining a natural mixture of conjugated estrogens from the urine of pregnant mares.
Estrogens are used in medicine for hormone replacement therapy. In particular, estrogen mixtures are used for the treatment and prophylaxis of the disorders of the climacteric period which occur in women after natural or artificial menopause. In this case, natural mixtures of conjugated estrogens (CO) such as are found in the urine of pregnant mares (PMU=pregnant mares' urine) have proved particularly effective and readily compatible.
The collection of the urine is therefore a significant partial step in obtaining hormone, and requires suitable devices which permit the urine to be collected in a practicable manner which is compatible with the animal. In particular, the device should be easy to wear and be compatible with the normal behaviour and requirements of mobility and rest of the horse. Furthermore, the device should however also permit flexible (easy attachment and removal or replacement) collection of the urine which is effected as purely as possible (no faeces) and in a manner protecting the hormone.
The harness should be readily adaptable to the individual dimensions of the horse and fix the urine collecting device sufficiently in the desired position on the horse. Once the urine collecting device has been attached, if at all possible no readjustment, or only infrequent to occasional readjustment, should be necessary, and—while also allowing the horse as great a freedom of movement as possible—urine collection which is as loss-free as possible should be ensured. A holding harness of this type with urine collecting device has already been described in international patent application PCT/EP 00/04872 dated May 29, 2000. The urine collecting device itself should furthermore be comfortable to handle and be able to be kept hygienically clean.